Las Formas del Amor
by Kenya Uchiha O.o
Summary: Porque hay muchas formas de amar, cariño, familiar, amistad y romance, entre tantas otras más y él las vive día a día. Shinki Up!


**Las Formas del Amor**

* * *

Advertencias: Algo de Ooc, algo de drama agridulce y un toque/leve de cursilería GaaMatsu.

* * *

 **I.  
**

* * *

Cuando tenía cinco años, sus padres fallecieron a causa de una tormenta de arena, por lo que él quedo en custodia de la Aldea de la Arena. Sus padres eran buenas personas, muy pobres pero felices y aun así el mal llego a ellos, y él permaneció en silencio.

En aquel lugar de Sunagakure tenía varias maestras todas muy dulces y simpáticas pero solo una le agradaba, debido a lo ocurrido con sus padres, no volvió a hablar y su maestra, la que le caía bien, le cantaba y jugaba con él, compartían los silencios y a la noche, ella se marchaba. Posteriormente cada uno de sus amigos del orfanato fueron adoptados y él quedo solo, al parecer nadie lo quería por su silencio. Hasta que un día, su maestra le menciono que debía guardar todas sus cosas, él le obedeció sin objeción, al parecer ella lo había adoptado.

Caminaron hasta llegar a un edificio muy alto, fueron al ascensor y bajaron del mismo en el octavo piso, al entrar al hogar de su maestra noto que estaba repleto de cactus, ella lo condujo a una habitación ambientada para un niño de su edad y ahí se quedó por el resto del día. Mientras veía a su maestra cocinar, fue a conocer el resto del lugar, le gusto la biblioteca ya que era grande y espaciosa pero sobre todo un oso que se hallaba arriba de un escritorio, cuando lo agarro una voz lo asusto.

─Veo que te gusta la biblioteca, puedes tomar todo lo que quieras, siempre y cuando lo pongas en su lugar

─…

─Mi nombre es Gaara, soy el Kazekague─ camino hasta el niño y se agacho a su altura─ Soy el esposo de tu maestra, Matsuri, ella siempre me hablo de ti, me alegra mucho de que estés con nosotros

─…

El pelirrojo no sabía que decir pero noto la mirada del niño hacia el oso, su oso, no podía ser egoísta después de todo, tan solo era un niño─ ¿Queres el oso?

El niño asintió varias veces.

─Ten, cuídalo mucho.

Shinki volvió a asentir y corrió a la cocina para mostrárselo a Matsuri, quien sonrió y lo felicito, ella era algo parecido al amor, el amor de madre y eso le alegraba.

* * *

 **II.**

* * *

Día tras día se acostumbró a sus padres adoptivos, su madre era muy charlatana, siempre de un lado a otro, a ella no le gustaba el silencio pero lo respetaba mientras que su padre era tranquilo, serio, inteligente y muy trabajador, nunca estaba en casa porque según su madre, él debía proteger la aldea, su padre era callado, rara vez hablaba, lo más curioso era su colección inagotable de cactus, en el comedor, la cocina, el baño, los cuartos, el pasillo, el balcón y la terraza, especialmente la terraza, su padre amaba a los cactus.

─Shinki, elige uno para tu padre

Hablando de cactus, allí estaban, en un vivero, el cumpleaños de su padre estaba muy próximo y el regalo era necesario, según su madre.

─Vamos cariño, elige uno

Sin saber cuál, señalo el que más le llamo la atención, un conjunto de tres que era una maceta con un cactus alto, uno mediano y uno bien pequeñito.

─Excelente cielo─ sonrió la castaña─ Es una elección muy linda

Al salir noto que su madre era fuerte, ya que tenía el cactus (por tres) con un brazo, una mochila con las compras del día en su espalda y a él en el otro brazo (a upa), su madre era muy fuerte.

El cactus permaneció en la oficina siempre.

* * *

 **III.**

* * *

─ ¿Estás seguro Gaara? La academia…no creo que sea una muy buena idea, Shinki es muy pequeño

El pelirrojo suspiro─ Sera lo mejor, cuando yo tenía tres años mi padre ya me entrenaba, no fui a una academia porque no había, y el resto es historia pero logre ser el Kazekague y a una corta edad

─Pero Gaara

─Debes comprender que el necesita ser más independiente y demostrar sus habilidades

─Pero…

─Vos también estuviste en un orfanato, pasaste toda tu vida ahí y como ya eras grande para ese lugar, te mandaron directamente a la academia que recién ese año se abría, caso contrario hubieses sido un mero títere de la aldea, una simple carnada y al final termine siendo tu maestro

─ Yo te elegí…estabas solo

─Yo te acepte, estabas sola y eras torpe

A Shinki no le gustaba esa conversación, era muy dolorosa, sobre todo por su madre, su padre fue cruel con ella, los dos estaban peleando por él .Intento irse a gatas ya que estaba espiando el cuarto de ellos, pero un hilo de arena se lo impidió.

─ Shinki, levántate y entra

Al entrar se encontró con la mirada llorosa de Matsuri, y Gaara solo le acariciaba la espalda a modo de consuelo.

─Cariño ¿Quieres ser un ninja?

Los ojos verde agua de su padre eran…insistentes, y él no sabía que decir, él no podía decir lo que quería, era mudo.

─Lo que decidas te apoyaremos

Lentamente su boca se abrió y el sonido fluyo sin ningún problema ─A-Academia, madre…quiero ir y ser como mi padre pero poder ayudar a otros con una sonrisa como mi madre

Matsuri lloro, lo abrazo fuertemente mientras le daba varios besos en las mejillas, Shinki había roto su silencio y Gaara sintió calor en el pecho, cerca del corazón.

* * *

 **IV.**

* * *

Su tío Kankuro era muy gracioso, ambos hacían cosas que no le agradaban a su padre, como comer antes de la cena o esconder alguno de sus cactus favoritos pero descubrió lo que realmente le molesto a su padre, su amor por las marionetas.

─ ¡Mamá! ¡Mira la marioneta la que me regalo el tío!

─ Es muy bonita hijo

─Hasta puedo manejarla

Ella se asombró, los hilos de chackra eran perfectos pese a su corta edad de seis años.

─ ¡Eso es maravilloso cariño! Gaara, Shinki es todo un marionetista

El pelirrojo dejo de comer, un leve tic apareció en su ojo ─Estupendo, Kankuro, entrénalo y enséñale todo sobre marionetas

El castaño rio a carcajadas, se notaba mucho los celos de Gaara─ Claro que si hermanito

─Padre, ¿Te molesta que quiera ser como el tío?

El pelirrojo sonrió─ Claro que no, solo es algo que me asombro, serás el mejor de los marionetistas de esta aldea

Poco tiempo después, tuvieron que agregar un taller de marionetas en la terraza, para molestia y orgullo del pelirrojo.

* * *

 **V.**

* * *

Cuando tenía nueve años descubrió que podía manejar la arena a su antojo como su padre, era raro ya que por lo que sabía, solo tenían esa capacidad los del Clan Kazekague y él no era uno, no era uno autentico.

Lo mantuvo oculto, leía mucho sobre ese tema, y aplicaba cada ejercicio a la práctica sin embargo su padre lo descubrió y no fue nada divertido.

─Fuiste muy imprudente─ dijo con voz autoritaria─ Sabiendo tu condición, algunos ninjas de esta misma aldea o algunos renegados pudieron haberte asesinado, tan solo por ser mi hijo y por tener ese don

─ Pero padre

─ Estoy algo molesto, no debiste ocultármelo…desde ahora entrenaras conmigo todos los días a la salida del sol, luego iras a la academia y por las tardes entrenaras con Kankuro

El castaño asintió con vergüenza y enojo, nunca lo habían retado, nunca Gaara lo había retado pero una parte de él sabía que su padre lo hacía por su bien, lo hacía porque lo amaba.

* * *

 **VI.**

* * *

Su graduación de la academia fue exitosa, era el mejor de la clase, según sus profesores, y sus compañeros eran buenas personas hasta que llegó el momento del sorteo de equipos.

Al llegar a su casa lo único que hizo fue entrar e ir directo a su cuarto, en donde encendió la computadora y empezó a teclear.

─ ¿Pasa algo hijo?─ pregunto una castaña al notar la molestia de su hijo.

─ No

─ Cariño

─…

─ Shinki

El chico rodo los ojos y miro a su madre─ Es mi equipo, me molestan por ser el hijo del Kazekague ─Ella se acercó invitándolo a continuar─ Dicen que tuve suerte, Gaara es mi padre adoptivo solo porque tiene miedo a tener un hijo de verdad, dicen que él es un monstruo

Matsuri lo abrazo a modo de consuelo ─Shinki, tu padre no es un monstruo, jamás lo ha sido, él estuvo mucho tiempo solo, humillado y despreciado por toda Suna pero poco a poco lo empezaron a querer y llego a convertirse en una persona muy importante

─ ¿Cómo lo logro?

Pequeñas gotas surcaron el rostro de la mujer ─Con amor

Ese día no le comento nada a su padre pero la duda empezó a crecer, ¿Qué era él para ellos?

* * *

 **VII.**

* * *

La oficina estaba repleta de papeles, cactus, rayos de sol y más papeles. Hacia un buen tiempo que Gaara notaba a Shinki algo distante, por un momento creyó que eran cosas de la adolescencia pero ya era muy sospechoso.

─ Shinki presentándose, Kazekague-sama

El pelirrojo se paró y camino hasta llegar a la ventana─ No me molesta que me llamen monstruo, me dolió mucho en el pasado y me ame a mí mismo…poco tiempo después conocí a Naruto, actual Hokague, y me enseño el valor de la familia y los amigos, ese mismo año fui maestro de Matsuri y una de mis primeras amigas, aprendí a valorar a mis hermanos y amigos

─…

─Pese a todo, decidí ser el novio de tu madre pasaron varios años y nos casamos…al poco tiempo descubrí que no puedo tener hijos─ luego se giró para verlo─ Matsuri fue mi guardaespaldas cuando éramos adolescentes, después maestra de la academia y cuando nos casamos fue maestra en el orfanato

─Ahí me conoció

─Ella siempre hablo de ti y tomamos la decisión de adoptarte, nos haces muy feliz hijo

Shinki comprendió su dolor y a la vez el amor de Gaara al narrar la historia.

Esa noche, los tres hablaron hasta el amanecer compartiendo dolores y alegrías, como una familia.

* * *

 **VIII.**

* * *

Los exámenes Chunnin ponían a todo el mundo nervioso, pero a él no después de todo la Arena siempre iba confiada, no era la primera vez que todos en Konoha le temían a la arena.

─Shinki ¿Ocurre algo?

El chico ni se molestó en mirar a su compañera.

─Shinki, todo está bien, ¡Seremos los vencedores! ─ animo su compañero enmascarado.

─No es eso lo que me preocupa ─el castaño tomo aire─ Debemos proteger a Yodo, es una orden directa del Kazekague

La chica rubia ladeo la cabeza desinteresadamente ─Tu padre exagera, no me va a pasar nada

─No me importa lo que digas, te protegeré a toda costa─ pronuncio sin medir sus palabras, ocasionando una mirada curiosa de Yodo y varias burlas por parte Araya.

─No hace falta, entre los tres nos protegeremos, después de todo somos uno

─Exactamente, Yodo tiene razón, no cargues todo vos solo, somos un equipo

─Gracias

Dieron un par de pasos, y la rubia suspiro ─ Que cursis que somos

A Shinki le causo gracia, aunque no lo demostró, después de todo él si se declaraba un cursi.

* * *

 **IX.**

* * *

Un día de verano, Shinki descubrió a su madre llorando en el baño, cuando se acercó para levantarla vio una prueba de embarazo…daba positivo. Su mente empezó a trazar varias líneas y teorías posibles y dolorosas pero no sabía qué hacer, él tan solo tenía quince años y jamás creyó lo que sus ojos decían así que tomo la decisión de salir de su casa y pasear por toda la aldea.

¿Su madre en verdad traiciono a su padre? No, era imposible, ella lo amaba, ellos se amaban. Paso varios días en la casa de Araya hasta que tomo la decisión de enfrentar a sus padres.

─Shinki, estábamos muy preocupados por ti─ eso le extraño, sus padres parecían felices y en buenos términos, muy brillantes.

─Ah…Si, fui a la casa de Araya…maratón de…Videojuegos

La mujer frunció las cejas ─ Pero si no te gustan los videojuegos

─ Quería jugar

Gaara se cruzó de brazos ─ Hijo, tendrás un hermano o hermana

Y el balde de agua fría cayó sobre él ─Entonces…mamá no

─ ¡Shinki! ─ grito la mujer.

─Es muy insensato de tu parte al pensar así de tu madre, discúlpate

─Perdón, yo estaba muy confundido pero no lo entiendo ¿Cómo lo lograron?

La mujer se sonrojo fuertemente y Gaara tosió con un rubor en las mejillas.

─Hijo, ya te lo explicamos, en una pareja es normal que hayan…

─Ya se, eso no, me refiero a cómo pudieron, ¿Papá no era estéril?

Gaara relajo sus hombros ─Digamos que fue cuestión de suerte

Los nueve meses pasaron rápidamente, el llanto de una bebe se oyó en la madrugada de un sábado en el hospital de Suna. Cuando la fueron a ver, Shinki lagrimeo de felicidad y Gaara era todo un poema.

─ Mírenla, tiene el pelo de Gaara-Sama

* * *

 **X.**

* * *

─En mi opinión, concuerdo con Baki-Dono, el puesto pertenece a Ai-Sama ─dicto el castaño con respeto y autoridad.

Los demás ancianos del concejo dieron muchos murmuros, mientras que Kankuro y Gaara permanecían en silencio y Baki llego a una conclusión.

─Miembros del concejo, Kazekague-sama y yo hemos llegado a concordar varias cosas ─tosió fuertemente─ El clan Kazekague ha estado desde tiempos remotos en el puesto como líder de la aldea y nada cambiara eso, el puesto de Gaara lo tomara su hija Ai-Sama, que posee su Kekkei Genkai y la sabiduría digna de la princesa de la arena

─Pero es una mujer─ vociferaron varios miembros sin embargo la voz grave y seca de un castaño se volvió a oír.

─ Ai-Sama está más que preparada para el puesto, posee el Kekkei Genkai de Gaara-Sama y es una de los cinco mejores marionetistas de toda Suna y es hija directa de Gaara-Sama, no le veo el problema…Que haya una mujer Kazekague daría más fortaleza a nuestras kunoichis y estaríamos al mismo nivel que las otras aldeas, es un tema de inclusión social, además si no me equivoco las mejores ninjas de Suna siempre fueron mujeres, Temari-Sama, Yodo-San, Pakura, entre otras y del mundo ninja como Tsunade Senju, Mei Terumi, Sakura Haruno y no terminaría en nombrarlas

─ ¿Está cediendo su puesto?

─No pude haberlo dicho mejor

Todo el concejo permaneció en silencio, Gaara aprobó la decisión de que su hija fuera Kazekague y unos días después la aldea se sumó a la celebración de la nueva Kage. El cedió su puesto por amor a su hermana, no tiene ni envidia ni tristeza por la decisión y eso lo saben es por eso que lo intentaron provocar pero el amor siempre supera el odio y la maldad generada.

Shinki siempre fue amado, por sus padres biológicos, por sus maestras, por sus amigos y especialmente por sus padres adoptivos, quienes lo formaron como ninja pero especialmente como persona. Él siempre fue amado y entiende que lo único que basta en la vida es el amor, porque el amor cura, sana y perfecciona todo lo malo.

Porque hay muchas formas de amar, cariño, familiar, amistad y romance, entre tantas otras más y él las vive día a día.

* * *

 **N/A: Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? En mi opinión creo que no estoy del todo satisfecha, siento que le faltó algo más pero no sé que, es por eso que necesito la de ustedes para que yo pueda mejorar. Este fic me duro casi un mes en terminarlo, empecé en la primera semana de agosto y termino recién el (5) de septiembre, es bastante largo,no?**

 **Nos leemos!**


End file.
